Steering gears for motor vehicle are known in various types. A widespread type comprises a housing stretched along in vehicle transverse direction, in which a rack is in engagement with a pinion of the steering axle and is laterally displaceable corresponding to the rotations of the steering wheel in order to transmit the steering wheel rotation to the front wheels, which are pivotably fastened about a substantially vertical axis on a chassis. In order to be able to exert the steering force on the wheels the housing of the steering gear has to be fastened to the chassis; on the other hand the fastening should not be completely rigid so that vibrations of the chassis are not transmitted to the steering wheel and the body. Usually, two or more feet, which stand away from the steering gear in vehicle longitudinal direction and accommodate an elastic bearing sleeve through which a bolt anchored to the chassis in a fixed manner, extends, usually serve for the fastening of the steering gear. In most cases, only two such feet are present which extend from the steering gear in vehicle longitudinal direction to the back. Feet and bolts must be strong design in order to be able to withstand the loads that occur in operation.
The lever or tilting moments to which the anchorage of the steering gear is exposed and the resulting movements of the steering gear could be substantially reduced with the help of at least one additional foot reaching out from the steering gear in forward direction. Accommodating such a foot however poses substantial difficulties since the space above and in front of the steering gear is occupied by engine block, shift transmission, exhaust, driveshaft or other installations of the engine compartment.
In view of the foregoing, at least one object is to create a motor vehicle that makes possible space-saving, structurally favorable connection of the steering gear to the chassis. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.